From the Other Side of the Tracks
by Anna Marie22
Summary: This Lady and Tramp fanfiction (used to be called Belle and Max AKA Lady and the Tramp) is based on the idea that the two iconic characters are humans. Belle is sixteen years old, living in wealth and splendor, until she meets the rowdy Max. Will her heart be broken by this Tramp or will he find something in her that he has never seen before?
1. Chapter 1

The new daughter

"Jim dear, what if she doesn't like it here?" Deborah asked, stroking her husband's arm.

"She will, I promise." Jim reassured his darling.

A carriage pulled in front of the bid white mansion. The carriage was black with a pure black horse. From the back and old lady stepped out holding a small bundle in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

She wept as she crossed the walk way up to the Emeralds. A few of her tears landed on the blanket but nothing else happened.

She handed the bundle to the Emeralds and walked back to the carriage not saying a word.

The Emeralds looked at the small baby in their arms and smiled.

"What a perfect little lady." Deborah said and then she and her husband started to walk back to their house.

"We should name her Belle." Jim suggested and Deborah nodded.

"She was a baby worth waiting for."

As they entered their house a small four year old covered in dirty, and torn clothes walked by admiring the big house.

"Maxwell, come on. If we get caught outside of the orphanage than we will get beaten." Butch yelled and Maxwell followed.

Later on Maxwell will earn the nickname Max and then the nickname 'the Tramp.'…


	2. First encounter

CHAPTER 2

16 YEARS LATER…

"Oh miss Lady!" The forty year old Thomas Trusty called walking beside to forty year old Doc Hopkins. Trusty had snow white hair and a beard that reached down to his collar bone. His suite was solid black paired with a grey and white checkered tie. He was a broad and tall man with wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He looked much older than what he actually was. Doc on the other had brown hair turning gray. He had a green and red checkered kilt and a white flannel shirt. He had a pipe dangling from his lips.

"Oh hello Doc, Trusty." The 16 year old Belle stepped out from the front door of the big white house.

She had light brown hair tied into a tight bun. She wore a purple and pink long dress. She had a million dollar smile and icy blue eyes, just like her adopted mother. Deborah a.k.a. darling, had chosen a child that looked like she did because she wanted a daughter that looked like she had made her.

Jim a.k.a. Jim dear, looked very little like their adopted daughter, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes but he didn't mind.

"My Miss Belle, how are you?" Doc asked climbing up the front steps of the porch.

"Oh fine. Though Deborah and Jim have been acting strangely lately. I don't know what had gotten into them." Belle sat down on the bench porch swing.

"What do you mean by strange?" Trusty climbed up also and stood with pride.

"Well they won't tell me, but they have been humming and Jim won't talk to me unless it is important. Deborah is stitching little socks, too small for me to wear…" Belle trailed off when Doc and Trusty started to laugh. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Oh lassie, they are getting ready to have a baby." Doc explained.

"Oh a baby, what wonderful news!" Belle folded her hands and pressed them against her heart.

"It most certainly is not!" A young man with a British accent had started to approach the group of three. He looked around the age of 20. He wore tattered clothing that was all brown for dirt. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A small mole was on his upper right cheekbone and his face tan from dirt.

"who are you and what do you want?" Doc growled, turning from the young lady to the obviously experienced Tramp.

"Do you know what happens when a baby is born?" The Tramp ignored the short Scottish man and looked at the pretty young woman sitting on the porch. He looked over her examining her pretty young features and innocent look. _She looks so fragile._ He thought climbing up the front porch steps.

"No." She replied looking at him as he approached, despite the protest of the two older men.

"Well they basically ruin your life. They wake you up in the middle of the night with their insufferable crying, they take up all of the attention of the old folks, and worst of all the folks start to care about you less and less." Her pretty blue eyes grew with alarm and even through the protest from her companions she still stared at the young man. He shrugged as he backed down the steps. "Sorry Pidge but I have seen this happen so many times to many young ladies such as yourself." He backed away and walked away saying no more.

"Why that rascal, it is ok lassie he doesn't know what he is talking about." He turned around to see that Belle had escaped inside with tears streaming down her face.

A/N Sorry it took me so long to post this I was working on other projects but I am glad that so many people like it so I will continue! :{D


	3. The baby

A/N Ok so I am straying little from the movie but for this story to be a little more filling I'm adding some stuff just to add more meat. I am super sorry that I has taken so long, I just have been really busy with school and things. I hope this chapter is enjoyable with the amount of work I have put into it. Also I have the months screwed up and I know that but I was trying to upload quickly so yea! Also I am adding an O/C character named Sara thanks to OuranGirl305097 and thank you to SideshowJazz1/ DORK DOG/ RyanReta/ x0xalexis8/ kittyhawk09/ ZzDejavuzZ/ Tipper dehavilland/ SBrewer/ and Eelyak 22 for commenting. Now I present Chapter 3…

**Chapter 3: A baby was born**

The clock chimed as it hit the seven o'clock, and Belle stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and her position shifted.

The clock chimed again and she opened her eyes all the way.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She stepped out of her bed and inserted her feet into her slippers. She stood in front of the mirror for only a moment before going to her closet.

She pulled out her blue and white dress and buttoned on her shoes.

"Jim, Deborah, time for breakfast!" She called. Belle then hurried to a mirror to pull her hair back into a bun.

Once she was satisfied she went to the kitchen and put the teapot on the stove. She then rushed to the cupboard and opened it looking for the sugar.

"Good morning, Belle." Jim said while walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, father." She replied as she placed their breakfast on the table. She then sat down in silence.

"Belle is there something wrong? You normally are very hyper in the morning." Deborah said, slowly lowering herself onto her chair.

"Mother, are you pregnant?" The question slipped from her lips but there was nothing she could do to take them back.

The two parents chuckled and smiled. "She has finally figured it out." Jim chuckled and patted Deborah's stomach. "Belle you catch on fast."

Belle stood, her face a picture of hurt and confusion. Betrayal attached to her every thought as she stormed from the kitchen, her breakfast left untouched.

She hurried out of the door to the back yard where she sat on the bench swing. She slowly rocked herself back and forth, tears streaming down her precious features.

"What's the matter, Pidge?" A familiar tussle of brown hair approached Belle as she swung slowly.

"It's true, they are going to have a baby." She looked down, trying to hide her simple tears.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I say get out now." He sat next to her and she turned her head toward him.

"Get out?" Belle asked confusion clouding her petite features.

"Run away, leave this dreary life of luxury and head to other side of the tracks where the fun is. I could even help you get used to the exciting side of life. Stick with me, Pidge, and you will go far." Tramp stood up and made wild gestures with his arms and at the end he offered his hand for hers.

She looked at his hand and her inched toward it. But she looked around the yard that she had been playing in for all of her life. Belle pulled back her hand and looked up at his face.

"It sounds a lot like cheating, giving in. I am not that sort of person who cheats or gives in. I'm sorry but I can't leave." Belle stood up and passed him.

"Don't worry, Max, she will come like the rest of them did.

**3 MONTHS **

BELLE'S POV

I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. I opened my door a crack and saw Jim standing at the door with his hand on the handle. "Are you sure you want Watermelon?" He shouted up the steps to Deborah, who no doubt was still sitting in bed.

A dusting of snow lay on the carpet leading me to believe that he had just opened the door to the cold December blizzard. "Yes, and some Chopped Suey too." He sighed and then headed out into the storm.

**6 MONTHS**

I walked down the stairs, silently, not wanting to disturb the party. I stood at the bottom of the stairs next to the front table. The table had invitations that said the words, _You are formally invited to Mr. and Mrs. Jim Emeralds baby shower…_

I crept between rooms, moving through the crowds unnoticed. The woman constantly fawned over mother, telling her how she was radiant, just radiant! Disgust found its way to my face and I tried to hide it as I slipped to the men's room. In this room cuss words were being exchanged by drunk men and the smell of smoke sent me to a coughing fit. I left the party feeling worse than before.

**THE BABY ARRIVES**

I awoke one morning to the front door opening and a carriage being pushed in. I rose from my bed and looked out of my door. A small carriage, covered in lace was being wheeled into the front room. It was the bundle of flesh.

I almost turned to go back into my room but a baby started to cry. At first I thought of crying, it has already begun but something changed inside of me. I turned back toward the front door and descended the stairs. I looked into the carriage and a face peered out at me. He immediately stopped as if he was curious about me also. I put one finger out and he grabbed onto it and I smiled.

"His name is Jacob." Mother said and I smiled even wider.

I picked Jacob up to carry him upstairs with mom and dad following.

**3****rd**** PERSON**

As the months passed Belle became a wonderful big sister but she couldn't help think; 'what happened to the Tramp?'


	4. Aunt Sarah and the Twins

Aunt Sarah and the twins

BELLE POV

I watched as Jim dear and Darling threw clothing into their bags in a hurry. "Come on, if he wakes up then we will never get away."

"Oh alright." She answered as they ran down the hall. "Goodbye Belle we love you and be good for Aunt Sarah." My mom called as they ran out the door, hurrying to get to the train before it left. I sighed; Aunt Sarah. She wasn't exactly an enjoyable person.

I walked slowly back up the stairs toward Jacob's room. He yawned when I picked him up and smiled up at me. I sat down in mom's favorite rocker and slowly rocked back and forth.

I heard the front door open and feet scurry inside. Then a horrendous pounding from the stairs alerted my attention. I stood up with Jacob still in my arms as Aunt Sarah and the twins came barging in.

Aunt Sarah gasped at my holding Jacob. "You are not mature enough to hold your baby brother, Belle, give him to me!" She shouted and yanked Jacob from my arms. "Darla, Lydia will escort Belle down to the front room and then come back up."

"Aunt Sarah, I have held Jacob every day of his life and never have I even come close to dropping him. Also it is my understanding that I am more mature then the twins by far." I looked over at the identical twins, both with flaming red hair. They snickered at me like I was still a child even though I am only a year younger then them.

"Go." She commanded and pointed toward the door. Lydia and Darla took both of my arms and pulled me from the room and closed the door behind us. Jacob began to scream when he saw that I wasn't in the room any longer.

Darla and Lydia threw me down to the basement locking the door behind me. "What are you doing?" I screamed as I pounded on the door.

"Did you hear something Lydia?" Darla asked in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"No I don't Darla." Lydia replied as my hands grew sore from hitting the door.

I stopped for a moment looking around for something to help. There was nothing.

I started hearing crashes and ripping from the other side of the door. "What's going on down there?" Aunt Sarah yelled as she descended the stairs.

"Mother it was Belle!" Lydia screamed as she and Darla began to act frightened. "Se destroyed all of this stuff and then locked herself inside of the basement to hide." They stuttered and I was completely appalled.

I heard the keys jiggle in the door and Aunt Sarah reached in and pulled me out by my hair. "How can you do this to your own house only a few minutes after your parent's leave?" She shouted and the pain in my head grew.

"I didn't do it, your daughters did. They threw me into the basement and did whatever they did." I cried and she let go of my hair.

"Why would they do that?" She spat and I shrugged vigorously. "Come with me." She grabbed my hand and she led me, angrily out the door. Aunt Sarah walked me all the way to wood shop where she bought a wooden ruler. "Hold out your hands." She said but I recoiled them.

"You're going to hurt me." I answered, taking a few steps away from her.

"Hold out your hands." She repeated and when I did she struck them with the stick.

"Stop that." I yelled as she continued to hit my hands.

"This is what you will have to endure every time you act out." She warned but I began to back away from her.

"No, I will not." I screamed as I ran down the street away from her. Aunt Sarah called after me but my emotion took over as I ran blindly through the streets. Tears stained my cheeks, as the stinging continued in my hands. I scurried across the railroad tracks and stumbled down an alley.

I didn't realize it but I soon hit a dead end of the alley and I was utterly lost. I placed my back against the wooden fence that blocked my path and slid down to sit on the ground. I tucked my head on my knees and let the sobs rake through my body.

"Hello baby." A slurred voice said as I heard footsteps approach me. My head snapped up and I saw five men walking toward me in a staggered demeanor. "Why don't you give me that purse of yours?"

I shook my head as I stood up and grabbed the purse that I had attached to my hip. The men kept advancing me. Then one pulled out a switch blade as he pointed it toward me. "I would hand over the purse if I was you." He warned as he continued to walk toward me.

"No." I answered, my voice shaking.

"It's you funeral." He said as he charged toward me. Frozen with fear I just watched him as he ran at me. I prepared for the pain when a shadow flew over me and landed in between me and my assaulters. A familiar tuft of brown hair stood in front of me, holding out a knife of his own. The man with the knife charged him first and Max easily was able to get him and his buddies out of the ally by skillfully waving his knife at them. They were drunk so they easily gave up and ran down the road. Max turned back toward me with a gleam in his eye.

"Hello Belle."

A/N SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG, I LEFT THE MOVIE AT MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE AND I WANT THE STORY TO BE ACURATE. AND THATS WHY THE CHAPTER IS ALSO REALLY SHORT BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT HAPPENED THIS PART OF THE MOVIE SO I DID WHAT I COULD. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND FANS AND ALERTS. THE O/C CHARACTER SARA IS COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO I WILL TRY TO GET THIS UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


	5. Max's world

Max's world

"So Pidge what brought you to the other side of the tracks?" Max asked walking backwards with Belle warily behind him.

"My Aunt Sarah came to visit. She thought I destroyed the downstairs sitting room, which her own two daughters did, and then did this to me." She held out her red palms and Max brought them closer for inspection.

"Wow you can sure take a beating. That is pretty bad." He seemed a little troubled by the sight of her mangled palms but she couldn't imagine why. "But I used to get those at the orphanage all the time back in the day and I know a great way to get them better. Follow me." He said and he grabbed Belle's elbow. He started to sprint and Belle had to run to keep up.

"Maxwell why are we running?" Belle asked as they ran through the streets.

"Pidge just call me Max, and we are heading to where I live." He smirked causing Belle to become alarmed. His tussled hair and brown eyes weren't exactly reassuring about 'he lived.'

"I don't trust you."

"And why not?" Max stopped and gave Belle a puzzling look. Belle pulled her hand away from him and stopped where she stood.

Belle hadn't noticed but she had stopped in the middle of the railroad tracks. "I don't know you, and I have no idea what you are going to do once we are the other side of these tracks."

"Pidge-"

"Call me Belle!" She snarled.

**BELLE'S POV**

"Belle, I promise that I won't hurt you. I swear that I won't let anyone else hurt you either." His eyes pleaded with me and my breathing grew quicker.

I wanted to trust him, I really do but I can't just let my emotions take over; the last time I did that I almost got injured.

"Why should I trust you? All you have ever brought me is trouble and I have enough of that on my hands already." I answered backing away from him.

He seemed as if he heard something and turned his head slightly to the right. His eyes grew wide. "Belle I need you to come over here, now."

I didn't listen and I stood firmly where I was. "No."

"Belle I really need you to come over here, like right now." Max's voice trembled a little bit but I couldn't tell why. There was a little shaking on the tracks, and I ignored it, not thinking about it.

"Get off the tracks now!" He demanded and I sat there staring at him.

"You have no right to speak to me like that." I spat back. The trembling on the tracks turned to full out shaking. I looked to my left, and I saw a giant metal train hurtling down the tracks. The horn blared as the train approached me quickly. Shocked; I stood paralyzed until a pair of hands yanked me right off the tracks. I crashed to the ground, landing on top of Max. The train flew past and I laid there, petrified.

"Now do you trust me, if I wanted to hurt you I would've let you die." He growled as he stood up and helped me.

"Thank you." I whispered and he nodded.

"Now let's go Pidge." Max's smile returned to his face as he pulled me toward where he lived.

It was silent for the longest of time; both of us thinking. Eventually Max pulled back to walk next to me and occasionally would glance over at me; as if he couldn't believe his luck.

**A/N LITTERALLY I THOUGHT I HAD UPLOADED THIS A LONG TIME AGO BUT I GUESS I DIDN'T SO SORRY. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SHORT BUT FULL OF ACTION AND SOME ROMANCE A BREWING.**


	6. Dinner at Tony's Part 1

**A Dinner At Tony's**

Belle's POV

Max looked at me with those big dreamy, brown eyes. I looked back at him and he gave me another playful grin. I felt like we had been walking forever but I hadn't said anything; the almost dying part was enough to make anyone silent. But my hand being held by someone else's was a relief.

The street became less smooth, and I began to have trouble walking it. I could feel that I was going to fall soon, and twist an ankle or something. I hit the side of a piece of rubble and down I went; hitting the pavement hard. I let out a gasp as my hand slipped from Max's and my ankle popped.

"Pidge!" Max flew down after me, his bright eyes filled with worry. "What happened?"

"I obviously fell," I spat back in angry and he snickered.

"Feisty, aren't we Pidge?" He laughed as he began to help me up.

"My name isn't Pidge, it's Belle!" I snapped and he raised his hands in defeat. "Ow," I breathed as I put weight onto the screwed up ankle. Max wrapped his arm around me so that he was practically carrying my weight.

"So I guess that you can't walk," he said this not as a question, but rather an opportunity. An opportunity for what, I had no idea.

"I guess... Put me down!" I shrieked as he lifted me into his arms bridal style. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held me fast.

"You can't walk, I am carrying you like a gentleman would." He replied, his arms tight around me. I stopped struggling, and looked at him with curious eyes. Max just continued to smile at me and kept walking forward. "We are almost there, then we can go to dinner." I stayed silent, trying hard to not enjoy the feel of his arms around me. I noticed that we were nearing a train yard, and we were headed straight toward an abandoned cart. Once we reached the cart, he placed me inside and then jumped up after me. "I am going to fix that ankle of yours then I will take you out on a proper date." I glared at him as he went to the back of this cart. I took this time to look around and saw that Max lived quite modestly. He had a few sacks of what I was assuming was hay which I guess was his bed. Toward the other side of his car was a small bucket filled with water and several different outfits of various degree of decay. Though there was a piece of fine clothing peeking out at me from under the beaten clothing. I longed to see what it was there but Max had returned with a clean strip of cloth. He began to roll up the bottom of my dress until I slapped his hands away. "What are you doing?"

"It is not proper for a man that is not of marriage to me to see my skin." I answered gently pulling my legs away, careful of not causing myself pain. Max looked at me in mock shock before raising his arms above his head in defeat. "Could you please turn away so I can try to fix my ankle." I demanded softly and he rolled his eyes before hopping out of the car and walking outside. He walked away shaking his head as he faced the ground. I then began to wrap my ankle so that it was stable and didn't hurt as much. Max soon came back and helped me down from the car. "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to my favorite place to eat. Have you ever heard of a place called Tony's?" I looked at him with confusion rather then saying anything. "Of course you haven't you have lived your entire life on the other side of the tracks." He laughed and proceeded to pick me up again.

"I don't need help to walk anymore, I will be fine." I growled but the only thing that he did was tighten his grip.

"But I like carrying you, and the road doesn't get any smoother until we get to the main road. And I will not let you get hurt again."

"And why do you care? You don't even know me, in fact, you don't even call me by my real name." I answered, turning my head so that I was staring right into Max's eyes.

He took a deep breath but his smile disappeared and he immediately became serious. "Belle," he whispered his eyes glowing in the setting sun. "Trust me."

I saw everything in his eyes, every word he said was just trying to make me trust him. Doesn't mean that I will but he seemed that he wanted me to. I looked forward and saw that the road began to smooth out. "You can set me down now," I whispered and, though slowly, and regretfully he set me down on my feet again.

"This way, Pidge." Max smiled only when I growled. He led me slowly through the street. This was the nicest area I had seen since we had crossed the tracks. The streets were lined with stores, places to eat, and shops. Max didn't give a second glance to any of these stores but kept his eyes glued on the smallest restaurant at the very end of the street.

I admit, Tony's is adorable. I started to walk to the front door but then Max tugged on my hand that led us to the back. As we approached the back door I could hear singing and I noticed an Italian man walking out. Once he noticed Max standing there, leaning against an empty crate. "Tony! Our little rascal is back!" The man cheered and rushed back into the kitchen. A little while later the skinny man reappeared with a larger man trying to push his way in front of him.

"My little Tramp!" The larger man yelled and gathered Max in his arms. Max laughed as if for once he is actually happy. "Dinner for one tonight, my little Tramp?"

"Not tonight, Tony. It will be dinner for two." With this Max pulled me forward, slowly.

The two men both looked in shock when I stepped forward and then looked on me in adoration somewhat. "Who is this lovely Lady?" With this the man named Tony took my hand a placed a sweet kiss on the back of it.

"This is Belle," Max answered.

"Well sit down and we will serve you something very special tonight." Then Tony and the other man bustled back into the kitchen to make us some mystery dinner.

There was a large crate with two smaller crates next to it which served as a table and chairs. We both sat down and Max smiled at me. "Do you bring girls here often?" I asked and his smile immediately disappeared. "I see."

"Hang on, you are the first. I promise Pidge," he answered. "So while we are waiting for our meal I would like to kiss you."

"I barely know there is no way that I will kiss you."

"Fine then I will tell you my life story. I was abandoned when I was still a young boy..."


	7. Dinner at Tony's Part 2

Dinner at Tony's part 2

"My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was an alcoholic, he couldn't support a baby so he dropped me off at an orphanage. This orphanage was an all-boys orphanage so punishments were a little more severe than a girls would be. That was where I met Butch and his sister: Sara, who became my best-friends and still are today. When I was sixteen, I ran away and I have been living on the streets for four years now." He kicked his boots up on the table and looked at him, my head turning sideways.

"I was adopted by my parents. My mother also died giving birth to me, but my father died before I was born. My adoptive parents wanted a baby and they heard about me. Then I was taken to them and I have been there ever since. I have two friends; Doc, and Trusty. I have a little brother named Jacob and an evil aunt and cousins." I sighed, placing my head in my hands. My hands still stung from the punishment I received earlier.

"You miss your brother don't you, Pidge?"

"My name isn't Pidge, it's Belle." I sighed but I looked at him and nodded.

"Fine, I'll take you back," Max sighed, his hand landing on my arm. "Tomorrow morning I promise that I will take you home." I smiled as a reply and he smiled back. "But in the meantime I think that Tony is bringing us our food."

Max was right in fact, and Tony bustled out with one large plate of spaghetti and meat balls. Somewhat nervous, I was inclined by the urge to point out that there was one plate, but strangely I have begun to not mind being close to Max. On the contrary, I have started to want to get closer to him.

Tony stood expectantly looked until Max cleared his throat and Tony seemed to get the hint that Max wanted to me alone with me.

I couldn't think of anything, so we sat in silence but a silence that wasn't uncomfortable. We ate but he kept looking at me with a smile playing on his lips. Eventually Tony came back out with a guitar and began to play music for us. I watched Tony closely and followed the noodle until I came nose to nose with Max who was on the other end of the noodle. I quickly tore away and felt the blush creeping up my cheeks. We had close to kissing but I was too nervous to kiss anyone yet. I glanced at him fleetingly and saw that he had a goofy grin. I could hear Tony's low snicker, knowing that he had seen the incident too. The pasta almost gone, Tony stood up and return to the kitchen and left us sitting alone.

"Now that you know everything about me, can I please kiss you?" He asked, his head dipped low and he looked up through his lashes.

"I never asked you that I wanted to know your life story," I jokingly pointed out.

"That cut deep, Belle," he cupped his hands over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

The joking air quickly intensified to something strong. My heart dropped to my stomach. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked as he pulled my hand into his.

He nodded, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. "Back at your…" I paused trying to think of how to word this particular question, "home, I saw that you had a nice suite underneath all of your clothes, I was wondering-" I stopped seeing how hurt he looked. He sighed and shrugged momentarily letting go of my hand.

"I found my real father a year ago. He came into money after my mother died and hadn't remarried. When he figured out who I was he gave me that suite as some sort of consolation for leaving me to be beat at a dingy orphanage." He growled but I could tell that he was trying to hide how hurt he was by this. It hurt for me to think about how I was adopted, sometimes.

I gazed into his eyes and leaned forward. I gently pressed my lips against his. It was strange but I felt jolts of electricity between us. I pulled away slowly and Max's smile returned.

"I want to show you something," he whispered before helping me off of my crate and leading me away from the small restaurant. Heading down the street, he led me farther from where we had come from and into a park. I was silent, trying to make sure that I twist my ankle again. A clearing appeared and in the middle was a large lake. The moon glinted off of the water's surface and cast a beautiful glow. Max let go of my hand as he ran forward and plunged into the glimmering water.

He stayed under for too long for my comfort before his head popped up to the surface. He raised one arm and motioned for me to join him. I shook my head vigorously and he made an exasperated sound. He climbed back out of the water and proceeded toward me.

"No," I stated as he drew closer but a mischievous smile led me to believe that he didn't care that I said no. Max lifted me swiftly and carried me to the water's edge.

"Now I have a question," he whispered threateningly. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I shook my head, staring into his big brown eyes. "Well you have one now," he pressed his lips hungrily against mine before throwing me into the lake.

I went into the warm water and quickly resurfaced as I felt arms wrap around me. I gasped as I hit the air and Max laughed. His pressed his forehead against mine and gave me a smirk. "Are you having fun?" I snapped, annoyed that I had been dunked into water at an ungodly hour of the night.

"Yes, I'm having the time of my life," he whispered, the truth of his words hitting me. I didn't want to leave his arms ever again, I never wanted to not be this close to him again.

I splashed him before wiggling from his arms and swimming back toward shore. He caught the hem of my dress and pulled me back. He laughed again, wrapping his arms around me.

We spent a long time in the water before dragging ourselves out. Soaking, he laid my head on his chest and wrapped a long arm around me.

And in this perfect moment, I knew that the rugged, street savvy, boy that had told me lies about babies was the one boy I wanted to be with forever.

**A/N Hey guys! I know I've been away but let me explain first please. I swear the universe is just fighting me on writing this! My computer crashed and it took several months to work everything out to get me a new computer and get me back all of my memory from the old one. I would've rewritten this one if I remembered what the password for this website and my email. So I had everything working against me but I finally finished and posted.**

**So I've decided on a schedule for this story and my other ones soon to come! I will be posting every WEDNESDAY! And if I miss a week I have to post double the next week. I promise to follow with this schedule because I had no time before but now I'm making time. Seeing all of the people who commented and still favorited the story while I was gone is amazing and I can't thank you enough!**

**So enjoy this chapter my loverlies and I will see you next Wednesday!**


	8. A New Morning

A New Morning

My eyes fluttered open as the morning light reached my eyelids. I felt the side of my face resting on Max's chest, which was still rhythmically rising and falling. I smiled , not thinking about the upsetting things that had happened yesterday. All I could remember was dinner at Tony's and the late night swim.

I don't know what happened to me. Suddenly I wasn't worried with manners, or appearances. Now I just felt need down in my stomach. A need for what, I don't think I will ever understand but it was there and not faltering.

Max stirred underneath my head and I felt a hand caress my shoulder. Soft lips pressed against my hair and I unconsciously smiled.

"Good morning," I whispered, glancing to look up at him. His brown hair was thoroughly messed up and his smile sideways.

"Are you always this polite this early in the morning?" He stretched his arms above his head, giving a loud yawn.

"It's not that early. Not when you have a baby- baby brother," I trailed off remembering that Jacob was still with Aunt Sarah and the twins.

"I promised I would take you home," he sighed, "and I will. I keep my promises, Belle, you can count on that." I slowly rose to a sitting position and Max groaned. "I didn't mean now, I wanted to spend a little more time with you before taking you back over the tracks. I wanted to show you a few more places."

I turned to see his dazzling smile and I bit my lip. I know that once I go back Aunt Sarah won't let me out of her sight and that it was unlikely I would see Max again. I didn't want to leave Max, seeing the kindness that he has shown me and the words he has given to me, but I couldn't leave Jacob seeing that he is my brother and my whole world. But a few more hours couldn't hurt too much, right? "I- I guess that I could spend a few more hours with you-"

Max cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. This was beginning to feel more natural, being this way with him. I've never been this way with anyone before and it came foreign to me. "Great," he whispered before standing and helping me up. "How's your ankle?"

Another thing I had forgotten completely was my ankle but it hasn't bothered me at all. "It's well, thank you."

"Pidge, you don't have to be so proper around me," Max lightly bumped my shoulder with his body.

I shrugged, blushing up at him. He took a hold of my hand and led me out of the woods.

We had walked for some time, not needing to talk unless he was explaining something to me or pointing something out. The sun crept higher in the sky and time passed more quickly than I wanted it to.

Soon I noticed two figures ahed on the road who turned around and seemed to recognize Max. They advanced our way. "Oh-" Max sucked in a breath before pulling me in the opposite direction we were going.

"Max what's wrong?" I asked before I felt a strong hand clasp on my shoulder and one on Max's.

We were quickly spun around to face a thick and burly man just older than Max and a slighter girl with light brown hair. The large man grabbed Max into a huge hug which Max warily returned while I fell under the speculative eyes of the girl. She raised her nose and gave a disgruntled sound.

"Hey Butch, hey Sara!" Max said before letting go of the boy and giving the girl a hug. He released her and stood next to me.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment before Butch cleared his throat. "Well who is the little lady?"

Max faked surprise before turning to face me. "oh her? Don't worry she's nobody." _Ouch. _I internally cringed at the brutal word; nobody. "I was actually just taking her home." The callous way that he stated it hurt worse than the word. _Does he really think that little of me? _Max grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me away from the two when the girl, Sara, spoke up.

"Then she wouldn't mind meeting the gang," the words were cold and hard. Max tensed, his fingers growing tight around me shoulders. He slowly turned around before shrugged. He pulled me around as well and walked toward the two.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

I remained silent, not appreciating that Max was making decisions for me or acting this way toward me. But I knew soon it would be ok as soon as these two left. But as they walked, Max forced me to follow. I grew slightly frightened but I remembered that Max was still the same person as last night and that Max from last night took care of me.

We headed off the beaten road toward a junk yard. The gate swung lazily back and forth as Butch and Sara pushed in. Max grew even tenser as we entered and instead of holding my shoulders, he wrapped an arm around them. I felt slightly safer but the piles of garbage weren't easing me.

"You have to trust me, Belle. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered, pressing his lips through my hair. "After we make this quick stop, I'll take you home, I promise." I nodded and pressed closer to him.

"Welcome to The Underground," Max breathed.

Various types of people were perched on different articles of trash. None looked too friendly and I was fazed when Max released my shoulders. "I'll be right back Pidge." He then disappeared behind a mound of trash.

"Oh look at the fresh meat Tramp brought back. Let's have a little fun with her," a man's voice sounded behind me.

I could see the various men start to surround me, causing my voice to get caught in my throat. They neared and I still couldn't say anything or move.

"Hold on boys!" A sultry voice sounded from outside of the circle and I noticed the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was light as snow and dangled over one of her eyes. Though her choice in clothing wasn't really my speed, she moved with confidence. Even with the heavly caked makeup she was gorgeous. "I like her." The woman moved gracefully through the crowd. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Trix."

Slowly my voice returned, somehow knowing that the boys would do anything that she said. "I'm Belle," I stammered and she pulled me into a hug. It felt comforting to have another woman hug me just like my mother does.

"What a beautiful little lady," she then turned to the boys around us. "And none of you deserve this one," she snapped and the boys backed up at the mere words.

"Hey the Tramp was the one who brought her here, does he deserve her?" One of the younger men snickered and she shot him a glare.

"He deserves her the least." Turning to me, she tilted her head and gave me a sympathetic smile, "he would chew her up and spit her back out." Catching my look of confusion, she released my shoulders and gestured to all of the other girls in the junk yard. "He has dated all of us here, some more than once. Max is called the Tramp for a reason."

"Oh," I answered, a knot forming in my stomach. "Has he dated you?"

"Yes and I don't regret it one bit. Though he is with a different girl each week, he still treats you like the only girl in the world." The knot grew tighter. "See Molly there, he dated her two weeks ago." Tighter. "Shelia was the week before that." Faster. "I dated him for the third time before her and Sara before that." The tightest. I felt that I was going to throw up.

"He dated Sara?" I couldn't stop the question from slipping through my lips. It seemed so weird that he talked about her as a sister and yet had just recently had feelings for her.

"She was the closest to being within an actual relationship with him. They dated for a month before he suddenly called it quits. He is completely random but we can't help ourselves. We can't help but want more."

I was in immediate threat of being sick. He was just using me for a good time. It made sense why he acted so different in front of his "friends." I'm just another girl in the Tramp's collection. I can't believe how stupid I was to think that he, a thief and cheat, could ever love me the way I love him. Who can be that naïve?

I heard a car honk at the front entrance of the junk yard and I saw Jock and Trusty sitting inside of the car. They walked out and called to me. There's my ride home.

Just as Jock and Trusty pulled up, the Tramp walked back around the corner with Butch and Sara. His eyes locked with mine and then glanced to the car. Panic set in and he started to reach out me. I backed away from him and turned away. I ran into the arms of Jock and Trusty, whose arms I knew would take care of me.

I climbed in the back of the car. I felt tears prickle my cheeks but I held them back. They weren't tears or hatred or self pity. They were tears of pain. Even though, I knew I couldn't trust Max or love him, it still had hurt to see the look of utter despair as I turned away. Utter despair.

**A/N So that wasn't very nice of me but it had to be done. I didn't want to put her in jail so I introduced the characters Butch and Sara instead through a junk yard hangout. Since I love the character Trixie or Trix a lot I'm going to use her throughout the story from now on. Plus the characters Sara and Butch will reappear also.**

**I also changed the cover and the name because I felt like the new things fitted together nicely.**


	9. A Week Without The Tramp

A Week Without The Tramp

It's been an entire week since I have caught hide or tail of the Tramp. And I'm starting to be ok with it.

After Jock and Trusty drove me away, I was distraught and confused. Thoughts whirled through my head like a hurricane and I didn't have a clue how to calm the storm. Jock rambled on about the incident only lecturing me for a short amount of time before turning on Max. The dirty rotten scoundrel was insulted in every way the Scottish man knew of and I wanted to defend him.

But I kept my mouth shut. Everything that Trix had said cut deep. Ugh did I just use one of his terms? I felt so violated. My first kiss, my first courtship was given away to- to some hoodlum from the other side of the tracks. How did I let myself stoop so low?

_Because he still likes you. Because you wanted this as much as he did. Because you-_

I scowl at the treacherous thoughts now. But I still wanted him to come by and say that everything Trix said was lies. I know that it was only a dim hope. Max does whatever he wants.

I had opened the window today to get a fresh breeze and a clear head. Aunt Sarah had yelled at me when Jacob started to cry when she held him. I feel like I can deal better with the physical pain of being yelled at rather than the emotional pain from the Tramp.

The twins have been talking to a boy across the street who is seventeen. I had noticed him before when he greeted me in passing but never have I ever thought of what he could think of me. Since the twins have been talking to him he would occasionally see me and compliment me. Two days ago he asked to accompany me to a diner. I had accepted.

I now sit waiting for him to come and walk me to wherever we are going. I was not expecting visitors. I received one anyway.

"Pidge!" The familiar voice sailed through my window and made my heart stop. Whether it stopped in a good or bad way, I wouldn't know. "Pidge, come down." He motioned from below for me to meet him.

"Go away," I snapped, shutting the window and turning away from him.

A light tap gainst the shutters told me he wasn't gone but I didn't care. A knocking signaled at the door and I rushed to answer it before Aunt Sarah or the Twins could.

His name is Harry and he had blonde hair with blue eyes. He was only seventeen but still handsome. He was polite compared the scoundrel who I don't know if he had left yet.

I don't care.

Harry greeted me and tentatively walked next to me guiding me toward the heart of town. I couldn't help but glance into the backyard to see if the tuft of brown hair. I regretted it immediately. Max looked at me right as I looked at him. I snapped my head away just as I realized what happened. But it was too late.

This is going to be the worst first date in history.


	10. The Hurricane

The Hurricane

I tried to ignore him, I honestly did. He wasn't so easily fooled.

Max followed steadily behind us, occasionally yelling some rude remark about Charlie's clothing, or the way Charlie held my hand. The Tramp was making fun of my date and having a jolly time doing it. He skipped and jumped and laughed whenever Charlie became ruffled. I felt bad for him. Several times I felt the need to turn around and snap at the jerk but ladies don't even acknowledge scum such as these.

"He is barely touching you! How can you be attracted to that prick!"

"Belle just ignore him, he's scum." Charlie whispered under his breath. I was so angry but not only was I angry at Max, I was angry at Charlie for calling him scum, and angry at myself for being angry at Charlie. All in all, I was mad.

Charlie was fine with it but seemed too distraught to remember where we were going so we circled around a few times which didn't go unnoticed by the Tramp. I was furious.

Finally Charlie escorted me to a fine restaurant and shut the door firmly in Max's smiling face. The host seemed bewildered at the sight of the Tramp but soon shook his head and placed us at a table.

Half way through the entrée I was bored and without conversation material. Charlie was mundane but I couldn't simply leave him without giving him a thorough chance so I remained at the table. If we had thought we had gotten rid of the Tram we were dead wrong.

Max sauntered in, grinning like a fool and pulled a chair next to Charlie. Charlie stiffened, his eyes darting between Max and I. "So what is it Pidge?" I glared at Max through my lashes but kept my lips sealed tight. A few of the neighboring tables turned around to enjoy the drama and I desperately wanted them to return to their dinners. I clenched the napkin underneath the table that was neatly folded across my lap. "It sure isn't looks," Max jeered, comparing his face to Charlie's and body shape. "It isn't passion? Did you see how far away from you he was walking down the street?" Max jumped up and stood a good two feet from me and gestured to the distance. Max knelt down next to my chair and looked up into my watering eyes. "So what is it? Why do you give him a shot and not me?"

I bit my lip, the wound from when Max hurt me before ripped open and covered in salt stung every part of me. But I refused to acknowledge him. "Is it because he's a gentleman? Because we both know you don't want that!" He snarled. "The only thing he has that I don't is money. Is that it Pidge? Are you only on a date with him because he has money?"

"That's far enough," the host has walked over to our table. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and I stood briskly turning away and out the door. Once my face hit the outside air, the tears spilt over. I clutched my face and sobbed into my hands, winding my way down the walk toward my house. I felt only slightly guilty that I had left Charlie but Max wouldn't bother him if he wasn't with me.

It was dark out so I was careful not walk too close to alleyways and avoided dark corners. I heard footsteps running from behind me and I glanced behind me. Max was running after me.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be out here alone at night." Max snapped, catching up to me.

"Coming from the person who put me out here in the first place. Why do you bother?" I answered, spinning on my heel and glaring him down. "Why don't you go back to one of your many ex-girlfriends?"

"Whoa Pidge, you're the one who left me behind at the Junkyard and went on a date with some prudent boy a week later," he answered, seemingly angry.

"You are the one who dates every girl he sees and then leaves them in the dust! How long were you going to pretend to love me before throwing me away like the rest of your girls?" The tears started again, and I furiously wiped at them.

He looked thrown aback that I was crying but he remained angry. "How do you know that I didn't really love you? How do you know that I still don't love you?"

"Because you're a Tramp! You pretend with tons of girls just to get your kicks and then shove them aside like they're nothing! I trusted you, I fell for you! And this is what I get for it!" I snapped and stormed back toward my house.

"Pidge do you honestly think that I wanted you to see that other side of me? I didn't want you to meet Sara and Butch, and Trix. I wanted to keep you safe from them! I wanted you to stay innocent-"

"And naïve, you wanted me to ply in your little game and then watch me get hurt!" I could see the lights of my house and I sped up. "I want you to stay away from me!"

"Please…" I turned to see him on his knee's, his face pressed into the hem of my dress. "Don't ask me to do that, I can't stay away from you. I'm like an alcoholic and you are the finest wine. I'm jerk , I know. I'm jealous, I know. I'm possessive. Please Pidge." He slowly rose to his feet and pressed his soft lips against mine. Tingles shot through my body and I felt the comfort of his arms around me.

Then I realized the pain he caused me and that I couldn't go through that again. "I love you , Pidge."

I pulled away from him and scurried up the porch. It was drastically cold and I wanted to run back. But I can't. "My name's not Pidge."


	11. A Plan of Burglary

A Plan of Burglary

I paced back and forth in the front hall. The postman will be arriving soon with news from my parents.

The doorbell rang and I dashed to open it. The sight was suprising.

Max stood at the front door, his hair combed back, and his body clad in a black suite. He looked uncomfortable and his eyes grew wide as I surveyed him.

"Belle, I need to talk to you," he whispered, offering his hand to guide me outside.

"Nice to know that you actually remember my name," I snapped, trying to shut the door.

"Belle, I'm serious right now."

"So am I," I growled, trying again to shut the door before his hand shot out and stopped it.

"I'm not kidding, listen to me."

The way he said it forced me to step outside and close the door behind me.

"What do you want?"

"Butch, and Sara are planning to rob one of the houses on this street. I need you to get your brother and come with me so-"

"You're hilarious Max. Coming up with this entire scheme just to get me to trust you again. I'm not putting up with this!"

"Belle, I'm trying to protect you. If Butch and Sara decide to rob your house, you and your brother could get hurt-"

"Then why don't you tell them to stay away. You're like the leader, they'll listen to you-"

"No they won't. Ever since you came along they don't want anything to do with me, they sent me down this street to scope out houses."

"So the suite your father gave you is used for stealing other people's money, how typical," I groaned.

"Belle, I didn't lie when I said that I want to be with you. I- I love you and I want to protect you."

Finally I snapped. I grabbed his collar and glared up at him. "If you want to protect me, stay away. I'm done with you."

**A/N Sorry it's a day late and short. I had softball banquet yesterday so I couldn't write it and the reason why it's short was because I had an idea but I had nothing to go with it. Sorry but next chapter will be amazing, I promise!**


	12. Calm before the Storm

Calm before the storm

I rocked silently back and forth. The open window allowed for a warm breeze to lazily pass through and Jacob quietly slept in my arms. Aunt Sarah and the twins had been at the zoo all day and it had be a nice day at the house.

The Tramp hadn't bothered me since his ridiculous story of robbery and sadly Charlie hadn't attempted to ask me out again. I can't blame him; Max had ruined that date thoroughly.

I settled back and slowly rose from the chair. Jacob didn't stir as I placed him back in his cradle. Humming softly, I shut the window, and walk down the stairs.

Doc and Trusty sat patiently on the porch both unusually nervous. They had mentioned, before I laid Jacob down for his nap, that they had a very important topic to discuss with me.

"Hello Doc, hello Trusty." I greeted the two older men. Both stood awkwardly as I sat down.

"Uh lassie, we want to talk to you about…" Doc stopped and Trusty picked up.

"… the future. We both know that you have recently had to deal with a…"

"… dirty, rotten scoundrel. And this experience has made us realize that you are becoming a young lady."

They looked at each other before both of them lowered down to one knee. "Girls around your age are getting married and we figured that if you married one of us then the other would know that you are safe."

My heart pounded furiously in my chest. They both held out two very different rings but both looked rather uncomfortable. I was so confused and frustrated that I started to wring my hands. I haven't thought of marriage though I should be. But I never imagined that I might be marrying Doc or Trusty. I know that they care for me but I never thought I would be more than a daughter for them.

It was maddening. "I would… I would like to think over this decision. If you wouldn't mind I would like to discuss this decision with my parents when they return from their trip," I whispered before turning and walking back into the house. I shut the door behind me and leaned my back against the door. I sighed before a few tears slid down my cheeks. I was beyond shocked and frustrated.

I was startled when there was a knock on the door. I turned around and opened the door. The girl from the junkyard, Sara, stood with a hand on her hip.

"Hey… uh Pidge, right?"

"It's Belle. Hello Sara." I answered, crossing my arms. What is she doing here?

"You live in a nice house, may I come in?"

"No," I answered, moving my hand to rest on the door so that I could close it.

"Where did your manners go? Did Max strip them from you?" She smirked and I grimaced.

"Please, what do you want?" I pleaded, my grip on the door tightening.

"I just wanted to tell you something important, you know, something that might change your life."

"Oh and that is?"

She laughed before her eyes darted behind me. "Let me in first and then I'll tell you."

I bit my lip, thinking, before reluctantly letting her in. I closed the door behind her and then leaned against the door again. "You know, Max was really distraught when you left that day."

"I don't care. If that was all then…" I gestured to the door and she laughed.

"That's not the vital information that I have been meaning to tell you." Sara smirked, twirling her hair around her finger. "Sixteen years ago a woman had two baby girls. Her husband had died two months earlier. She couldn't afford to take care of two daughters so she gave them up for adoption. One was adopted while the other was shoved in an orphanage. Now after fourteen years, the sister from the orphanage fell in love with a boy about eighteen. Then two years later he fell in love with a rich, pretty girl…"

"Why does this matter?"

"It matters!" She snapped and I took a step back. Her taunting smile returned as she continued her story. "The sister from the orphanage found an older boy to call her brother and they broke out of the orphanage and started to live of the streets."

She circled away from me and turned around with a look of snide recognition. "Hello sis."

"What? That's absurd!" I answered, laughing.

"Don't you see how similar we look, why Max like both of us so easily. You're my twin sister, and the little rat of a baby upstairs isn't your brother."

"Stay away from him…"

I was cut off by her pulling out a knife. She gestured toward the basement door and I slowly obeyed. "You don't know what you're doing, please just go." I pleaded as I descended the steps in the basement.

"I do know what I'm doing, and frankly I don't care." Sara smiled before slamming the door and locking it shut.

I searched for a way out frantically and I desperately wanted to know what was happening upstairs.

That was until I heard Jacob crying.

"Jacob!"


	13. The Storm

The Storm

I pounded against the basement door. "Jacob!" My hands grew red and sore but I continued to pound. "Leave him alone! Get out of my house!"

The handle giggled and I quickly backed up. Reaching my hand behind me, I grabbed a wooden plank and held it at the ready. For what felt like forever, finally the door opened. I was petrified but I didn't need my weapon. Max stood in the doorway, his eyes searching wildly.

"Belle," he whispered, dashing across the room, grabbing my hand, and tugging me toward the door. "Belle, we need to get out of here."

"Not without my brother," I snapped and he whirled around to face me.

"Jacob is here?" He frantically asked, his eyes wide.

"He's upstairs."

Max let go of my hand. "Stay here, I'm going to get Jacob."

I frowned as I followed him out of the basement. There were noises of things being destroyed upstairs and Jacobs cried began again, even louder. "Belle, I thought I told you to…"

"He's my brother, I'm not hiding when he needs my help," I interrupted glancing up the stairs.

"If you're coming with me, you have to know what I plan to do," he whispered, creeping up the stairs. He pressed his back to the wall as we ascended the stairs.

"And your plan is?"

"Go in and beat the living daylights out of them," he answered, anger actually seeping out of his words.

"There are two of them and two of us. I think it would be better if we split up. Watch that step," I cut off mid thought as we reached the top step. "It creaks," I whispered and we both jumped over it. "You take Butch, and I'll take Sara."

"Sara is a better fighter than you think, are you sure…"

"I'm sure. Go," I whispered, sending him off in one direction as I headed toward Jacob's room. His crying was stabbing my ears. My baby brother needs me.

I peeked into the room and I could see Sara holding Jacob as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. "What is it that people find so appealing about little sacs of skin?"

"Put him back," I growled, stepping in the room.

"Hi sis," she answered, without glancing up. "So this is our baby brother."

"I don't care what you think, I just want you to put him back, and leave my house," I snarled. She rolled her eyes before setting Jacob back in his crib.

Jacob's screams lessened and I rushed to his side. Sara backed away, a smile still stretched against her cheeks.

He calmed as I touched his cheek. Violently my head was pulled back and Sara pressed the blade against my neck. "So where's the cash, huh?" The blade bit into my skin and I started to panic.

This has just been a nightmare until this point, a distant reality that hadn't registered to be an actual occurrence. But now with a blade pressed into my skin, I couldn't pretend that this isn't happening anymore.

"Max," my voice cracked as I called. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tried again. "Max!"

"Max won't be able to help you. You see, he's on our side. He actually helped us choose the house." She taunted, laughing briefly.

"Now Sara, don't be spreading lies like you always do," Max stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. His knuckles were bloody and his face badly bruised. "I knew that spited girlfriends could be a pain in the butt but I wasn't expecting this from you. I mean then the whole wounded puppy act about finding your twin sister who lives in wealth and splendor. I didn't know that you could be so… so… pathetic."

"Shut up, Max. I don't care who she is or who you're running around with now-a-days. All I want is money for Butch and I to get out of the Junkyard." The pressure on my skin was increasing.

"Sara please," I whispered, placing my hand gently on her that carried the knife. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh come on, you don't need anything. You have never needed for anything. You have had your entire life served on a silver platter." She snapped.

I glanced at Max as I replied, "not everything."

With one swift movement I jammed my head back and pushed both of my hands up, under her arm. The movement caused her to lose her balance. Sara tumbled toward the open window.

"Sara!" I yelled as I dived after her reaching for her arm.

She slid out of the window and I hung on to her outstretched arm. She yelped and I felt Max grab my waist to hold me in. "Hang on," I yelped.

Her hand slowly slipped through mine and the sudden release of pressure caused my head to crash against the top of the window frame. I heard the thump of Sara hitting the ground but my vision became blurry.

The world around me became dizzy and blackness stemmed at the edges of my vision. "Max," I gasped and he caught me before the blackness overtook me completely.


	14. The Welcoming

The Welcoming

My eyes slowly blinked opened when I felt the trickle of water slid down my forehead. My mother held a wet cloth to my head while my dad and Aunt Sarah talked in hushed voices outside of the room. The twins looked genuinely shocked and sat by my side. Jacob was sound asleep in his cradle.

"Jim, Sarah, she's awake," my mother called and the two glanced worriedly in the room.

"Belle," dad crossed the room and held my hand.

Everything was fuzzy, and a knot was forming on the back of my skull.

"I thought you two weren't coming back for another week?" I groaned and everyone gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you alright?"

"I just hit my head, I'll be ok," I answered, trying to sit up. Slowly everything was returning to me but I was still a bit shaky. I looked around taking in the people in my surroundings.

One person wasn't registering. Max wasn't leaning against doorway or hiding in a corner, he wasn't there at all. _You couldn't really expect him to stay did you? _

"Belle, I am so sorry-" Aunt Sarah began, actual sincerity dawning her face.

"It's fine, Aunt Sarah. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm just glad that we came home in time to catch the dirty rotten scoundrel," Doc and Trusty meandered in, and took their places next to me.

_Dirty rotten scoun- oh no! _"Wait who do you mean is the dirty rotten scoundrel? The girl right, the girl named Sara?"

"No, when the police came, the boy who you knew was arrested. He was caught red handed," Trusty continued, and I jerked upright. I felt dizzy from the sudden movement but I didn't care.

"No! Max was helping me, Sara and Butch were the one's robbing the place!" I hastily climbed to my feet but my mother gently pulled me back down. "We have to stop them, please! Max was only doing the right thing. He saved my life!"

Before I had finished my sentence, Doc and Trusty had sprinted out the door. I clambered to my feet and started to follow. "Belle you are in no condition to go anywhere. It started storming when we got back, you can't-"

"Dad," I interrupted "I have to help him." I then stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. I didn't even bother to grab a rain jacket as I plunged into the storm.

I didn't have any direction of where the car had went with Max but I could see Doc and Trusty sprinting down the street to my right. I followed behind, tucking my head into the rain and dashing after them.

For two older men they had some speed, and it took me some time to catch up. "Lassie, what are you do-"

"Doc, I have to find him," I yelled through the freezing wind. Trusty was intently staring at the tracks on the ground and would head off in the direction he believed was right. Trusty had been in the war as a tracker and had won several medals for it.

I trekked behind mindlessly when Trusty took off a sprint so furious that Doc and I couldn't keep up. The wind increased and the silly heeled shoes that I have to always wear became slick against the mud. I struggled forward and Doc made better progress than I did. That when we heard the tires screech and a loud yell.

"Trusty!" My legs couldn't move fast enough as we reached the intersecting street. The police car was crashed against the side of a building. Trusty stood in the middle of the road, shock written across his aged features.

I turned to the car and looked at the crumpled frame. "Max," I whispered. My heart pounded, my head hurt, and my ears filled with blood as I pushed to the car.

"Max!" I yelled as I tore at the door. A policeman stood nearby, doubled over from lack of breath. "Please," I yelled at him and I tugged at the lock. He gathered his wits and quickly opened the door. Max lay slumped on the ground, his leg at an awkward angle. His hands held his leg just above the knee and he held his lip in between his teeth.

"Max," I whispered, the sound of rain softened inside of the car.

"Pidge, I knew you couldn't stay away," he chuckled as I settled next to him.

"Don't worry, help's coming," I whispered, trying to keep my eyes on his rather than on his leg.

"Belle, I'll be fine. How's your head?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I ran in a storm to get here so I'm assuming that I'm fine." I sat down next to him and he cautiously placed his left arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry this happened, I wish I had just left you alone. I wish I wasn't so blind."

"I don't. I'm glad you did. I don't regret it at all." I whispered, letting my head rest against his shoulder.

"Yea, I'm not either. I thought I would make you feel better," he shrugged.

I tentatively pressed my lips against his cheek and he smiled. "You call that a kiss?"

"I do, in fact." I answered, smiling back at him.

Suddenly he crashed his lips against mine. "That's a kiss."

**A/N Hey guys, I just want to inform you that there will be at least one more chapter! Yay! I hope you guys are ok with the changes that I made. At the time I was writing this I was watching a youtuber play a horror game so I wasn't exactly focused but I figured it wasn't too bad.**

**I hoped y'all like it! And thank you for reading this far!**


	15. An Offer

An Offer

I held the door open as Max hobbled in, his crutches clicking against the wooden floor. The cast on his leg looked heavy and uncomfortable but he hadn't mentioned it.

He had mentioned how cool it was to drive back in an actual car that wasn't supposed to take him to jail, and I assumed that both f my parents pretended to be deaf when he mentioned being to jail before.

"Max, would you like anything to drink?" My mother offered, and she held her hands out for his worn coat.

"Um, no thanks. I'll alright." He proceeded to take off his jacket and put it on the peg himself rather than handing it to my mother. She smiled but seemed slightly out of her comfort zone as she excused herself and went upstairs to check on Jacob. Father stood staring at Max for a while before remembering his manners.

"Max would you like me to take your bag to your new room?" He proceeded to lift the small bag that I had helped Max pack from his train cart.

"That would be helpful, thank you," it seemed so foreign for me to hear Max talk this way. My father nodded before walking upstairs and disappearing.

Max was awfully quiet as he looked around the room. "Are you alright?" I asked crossing over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, it's just that… you know that I'll never quite be this- this kind of guy, right? I- I love you, Belle. And I'm not stupid, you need someone that can support you-"

I quickly pressed my lips against his, and he completely stopped his sentence. He looked shocked but none the less pleased.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You said you love me." I blushed and tried to cover it up.

"I- yes, I did." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stole another kiss and walked toward the kitchen. I heard the clunks behind me, to see Max following me. "Are you sure that you don't want anything to drink?"

"You seem really nonchalant over this, should I be worried?" He asked sitting down in a chair.

"I had just assumed that anyone who would risk their life for me has to feel something-" he kissed me hard, and pulled my body close to his.

"Be quiet, Pidge," he whispered.

**A Few Months Later**

"I'm on my way out, Belle would like anything for the store?" My father called up the stairs and I peeked out from the top of the steps.

"No thank you, have you seen Max?" I asked, smoothing my dress out across my lap.

"No, I haven't. But maybe he's out back. Your mother, Jacob, and I are going to the store, but we are staying at Aunt Sarah's because she is sick. We'll be back on Monday, have a good weekend honey." He called off-handily before joining Mom and Jacob outside. I watched them drive off before standing up from the top of the steps.

I walked slowly downstairs before opening the back door and meandering outside. The sound of a guitar caught my attention and I wandered over to the side of the yard. I was met by the sight of a table with candles and Max playing a guitar.

He smiled and I curiously approached the table. He was wearing the suite he had tucked away. "Hey Pidge."

"What is this Max? What's going on?" I asked, smiling giddily.

He shrugged but smiled as if he knew something that I didn't. "You'll know soon enough."

I sat down and sitting in the middle of the table was one plate of spaghetti. "Max, please just tell me what's going on!" I laughed causing him to laugh.

"I-uh- I'm in love with you Belle and I don't know why it has taken me so long to realize this but I can't ever imagine my life without you. So what I'm trying to ask you is if- if- you, Belle Lady Emerald would marry me." He knelt on one knee and held out a box with a pretty ring inside of it.

"I… I" I stuttered but was elated. "Yes, a million times yes!" Relief washed over him and he quickly placed the ring on my finger. He kissed me and smiled. "I love you, Tramp."

"I love you, Lady."

**A/N so I don't know if I should make one more chapter with Scamp as a baby. You guys tell me. But if you don't want one, I think I'll end it here…**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, I'm probably going to edit it because it stinks but here it is!**


	16. A New Son

A New Son

The sound of a childs crying woke me up in the early morning. I tried to roll out of the bed but an arm kept firmly in place. Max groaned as he pulled me tight to his body.

"Max, I have to-"

"Belle," he whined and I laughed. Prying his arm off of me I slipped out of the bed. Morning light shone through the window. Max rolled out of bed to and handed me my robe. We padded down the hall toward the nursery to where Wendy was crying. She was on the bed holding her finger out in front of her. Her wailing woke up her younger brother John, but Michael was still fast asleep in his crib.

I rushed to Wendy, who was still crying on her bed. A drop of blood sat on it and I slowly wiped her finger down. Max got John to calm down and before long the two children had run down the stairs to play in the kitchen. Michael woke up quietly and I held him in my arms.

"The little scamp can sleep through anything," Max mumbled before pressing his lips against Michaels head.

I smiled as we both headed toward the kitchen. The two other children were running around the bottom floor. "Alright you two time for breakfast," I called and they stopped in their tracks.

"Ok, momma!" They answered before running past me to the kitchen. Wendy was carrying a large storybook in her pudgy hands. "Momma, who's book is this?"

Max cleared his throat before smiling toward me. "It used to be mine but you can read it."

"Thank you, Daddy." She cheered.

I fixed breakfast and soon enough the two were back to playing. Max kissed me before grabbing his jacket and heading out to work.

I danced around the kitchen bouncing Michael before coming to the side of the island that the book sat.

The book was titled _Peter Pan._

**A/N so this is it! I'm done with this story except for editing. Hope you enjoyed and liked the little crossover at the end. Sorry it's a day late but I totally forgot to write yesterday!**

**Signing out is Annamarie22**


End file.
